onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
New Brunswick Regional Medical Center
| established = | founder = | status = Operating | owner = | location = Tree Hill, North Carolina | mentioned = | only = | first = "With Arms Outstretched" (episode 1.09) | last = "Danny Boy" (episode 9.11) | appearances = S1 • S2 • S3 • S4 • S5 • S6 • S7 • S8 • S9 }} New Brunswick Regional Medical Center was the local hospital in Tree Hill, North Carolina. It has made several appearances throughout the series, with characters shown to have been treated for both minor and major surgeries. The medical center is also notable as the location for the births of a number of characters, including many members of the Scott Family. History :To be expanded. Originally known as the New Brunswick County Hospital, the hospital's name was changed sometime after 2005 and became the New Brunswick Regional Medical Center. Staff *Dr. Ethan Copeland, cardiac surgeon *Dr. Hale, general physician Patients Season 1: Late 2005 *'Nathan Scott' was hospitalized after falling unconscious after overdosing on performance enhancing drugs. He was quickly released, with the official cause listed simply as "dehydration." *'Lucas Scott' was admitted and taken into emergency surgery following a car accident involving him and his uncle, Keith Scott. He would remain in the hospital for the next few days. *'Keith Scott' was treated for minor injuries he sustained in the aforementioned car accident. *'Coach Brian "Whitey" Durham' was admitted for surgery to improve his eyesight. Season 2: Early 2006 *'Dan Scott' was admitted following a heart attack. The cause was revealed to be due to the genetic heart condition . Season 3: Late 2006 *'Dan Scott' was hospitalized after having been involved in a fire that destroyed his car dealership. *'Peyton Sawyer' was brought in after sustaining a gun shot wound and resulting blood loss following the Tree Hill school shooting. *Other students of Tree Hill High School who where injured as a result of the shooting were also admitted, namely Abby Brown for experiencing severe emotional trauma. Season 4: Early 2007 *'Cooper Lee' was admitted after driving off the Molina Bridge and crashing into the river below. He was in coma for several days before eventually waking back up. *'Rachel Gatina' was hospitalized and in a similar condition as Cooper as a result of the same car accident. She, however, awoke from her coma much faster. *'Nathan Scott' was also admitted for becoming unconscious after jumping into the river in order to save Cooper and Rachel. *'Haley James Scott' was brought in for an emergency operation after being hit by a car while pregnant with Jamie. Despite a brief bout of unconsciousness, she and the baby sustained no major damage. *'Lucas Scott' was admitted after experiencing a heart attack as a result of trauma after witnessing Haley's accident. Other factors for his heart attack included the fact that he had not been taking his medication. *'Karen Roe' was brought in after having a seizure while being pregnant. Season 5: 2011–12 *'Angie', Brooke Davis's temporary ward, was treated at the hospital for her heart condition. Season 6: 2012–13 *'Brooke Davis' was treated after being assaulted. *'Dan Scott' was a frequent patient throughout the season for preparation for a heart transplant. *'Peyton Sawyer' had tests run after experiencing stabbing pains. Initially believing it to be cancer, she was informed that she was actually pregnant. *'Peyton Sawyer' was admitted after being hit by a car. Her wounds were minor and no harm had befallen her pregnancy. *'Peyton Sawyer' was treated for a condition called , causing problems in her pregnancy. She later was operated on to deliver her daughter and was looked after while she was in a coma after the operation. Season 7: 2014–15 *'Brooke Davis' was tested for a suspected pregnancy, but it was revealed to be a false positive. Instead, she was informed that she would have difficulty conceiving. *'Lydia James' was cared for in the final weeks of her fight with cancer, ultimately dying with daughters Taylor, Quinn and Haley by her side. Season 8: 2015–16 *'Will Bennett' was hospitalized after being involved in a car accident while texting. He was admitted into intensive care, but he unfortunately passed away. *'Clay Evans' was treated at the hospital after being shot by Katie Ryan. He was in a coma and his body was slowly failing as a result of his damaged kidney. He was eventually able to recover after having a kidney transplant from Will Bennett. *'Quinn James' was admitted for a gunshot wound, though she quickly recovered from her unconsciousness and was discharged. *'Brooke Davis' was admitted after almost drowning in a river during the Tree Hill hurricane. *Twins Davis and Jude Baker were held in an incubator in the hospital due to their premature birth. Season 9: 2017 *'Davis Baker' was treated for dehydration after his father accidentally left him in the car. *'Dan Scott' was admitted for a gunshot wound, ultimately leading to his death days later. *'Nathan Scott' was treated after his kidnapping. Births 1988 *Fall: Lucas Eugene Scott 1989 *March 4: Brooke Penelope Davis *July 12: Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer 2005 *Spring: Jennifer Jagielski 2007 *June: Lily Roe Scott (by cesarean) *June: James Lucas Scott 2013 *Spring: Sawyer Brooke Scott (by cesarean) 2016 *Spring: Lydia Bob Scott *Spring: Unnamed baby girl Hall *Fall: Davis and Jude Baker (by cesarean) Deaths 2015 *Spring: Lydia James 2017 *Spring: Dan Scott (1970–2017; aged 47) Images page5_blog_entry11-icu_room_003a.jpg page5_blog_entry11-icu_room_002a.jpg page5_blog_entry11-icu_room_001a.jpg collage_lb_image_page10_55_1.jpg 109nathanhospital.jpg 114_h_goes_to_see_l.jpg Brooke goes to see Lucas.png 612 p in hospital.jpg 620 p is hospitalized.jpg Brooke hospital.jpg 1040323_ab70e2f8-7cb3-4255-a033-5d5dbc2ec98a-b.jpg dan hospital.jpg oth-hospital_500x311.jpg vlcsnap-2012-03-22-22h51m00s22.png vlcsnap-2012-03-22-22h51m49s19.png e61d75abd41d2c4edceb1ec15a7d6d3a.jpg|Quinn James in the hospital after she and Clay got shot 1040323-f7ccfb6f-9bf.jpg Category:Locations